Happily Never After
by Ell XIV
Summary: 'Every story has a happily ever after. So why not mine? A girl, who calls herself 'The Fate', snatched it all away from me. She clouded my judement and I, like a fool, trusted her.' It's about how Chihiro failed Yubaba's final test.


**Happily Never After**

-Birds Chirping-

"Hey there they are!" Shouted Rin, excitedly. The crowed gasped and cheered.

"I see you failed to bring my baby back." Said Yubaba as the two figures landed. But suddenly, the overweight mouse, carried by a fly-like-thing, went 'Poof' and with a thud, landed in front of Yubaba as it's normal size.

"Mama!" The baby cried.

"My baby!" Yubaba cried. "Are you traumatized? Did they do terrible things to you? You're standing all by your self, when did that happen?"

"Don't forget your promise!" Haku shouted menacingly. "You must return Chihiro and her parents to the human world."

The witch 'hummp!'ed. "Not so fast, Haku! I get to give Sen one final test!" The crowed gasped and Yubaba yelled "Shut up!" to them.

"Stop it mama. Leave her alone." The baby said, causing Yubaba to gasp. "Sen and I had a really good time." He continued, leaving the witch breathless.

"But a deal is a deal, sweetie. I have to give Sen one final test!" The witch defended.

"If you make Sen cry, I won't like you anymore." The baby threatened.

"But-!"

"Hey granny!" came a voice, interrupting the witch.

"Granny?" The witch turned, still shocked.

"You're right. A deal's a deal." Chihiro said, then made her way across the bridge towards Yubaba. "Okay, I'm ready. I'll take your test."

"Hmm. You've got guts." Said the witch, smirking now. "I've got your contract right here. Come this way." Then facing her baby she cooed, "This will only take a minute~"

"Don't worry." Chihiro assured the baby. She followed Yubaba, who stopped in front of a bunch of pigs.

"See if you can tell which of these pigs is your mother and father." Chihiro looked at the pigs, who all looked absolutely identical. "You get one try. If you get it right, you can all go home."

Chihiro looked at the pigs who were, at the time, all snorting. They all looked the same to her. Chihiro felt a moment of crushing despair. She would be stuck here forever, after all. Her parents would be eaten as dinner and she would be abused, perhaps, to death. She wouldn't put that past Yubaba.

'**The one at the front row left end and the one third from the right in the back row.' **A voice said in her head. It was a beautiful, alto voice that seemed cold, mocking, haughty and bored, all at once.

"What?" Chihiro said out loud, causing people to raise an eyebrow at her.

'**You heard me.' **The voice said. **'I hate repeating myself.'**

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked. The spectators looked confused.

'**No need to speak out loud.'** The voice said. **'I can read your mind just fine.'**

'**Who are you?'** Chihiro tried again.

'**I actually don't know.'** The voice said in a carefree tone. **'I have tons of names, it's such a bother to keep track of them all.'**

'**Why are you helping me?'** Chihiro asked.

'**Why do I do anything?'** The voice shot back. **'So are you going to answer Yubaba or not?'**

"That one and that one." Chihiro guessed, pointing at the ones the voice told her to choose.

"Are you sure?" Yubaba asked, a slow smirk creeping up her face.

'**Yes.'** The voice said.

"Yes." Chihiro repeated.

"WRONG!" Yubaba yelled, crackling with mad laughter.

"What?" Chihiro cried, praying that she had heard wrong.

"WRONG!" Yubaba repeated. "None of these were your parents! You fail the test and therefore, you can't go home!"

The spectators 'Boo'ed. Haku was furious.

"Let Chihiro GO!" He growled.

"She failed the test!" Yubaba sneered. "She has to stay. She is bound by the contract!"

'**Why?'** Chihiro wailed with all her mind. **'Why did you tell me the wrong answer?'**

'**Your fault for believing me.'** The voice replied smoothly. **'I am, after all, a stranger to you. You don't know a thing about me. You are way too trusting.'**

'**Who are you?' **Chihiro asked again.

'**I'll come see you, sometime in the future.'** For Chihiro, this wasn't comforting at all.

'**WHO ARE YOU?' **She yelled. (In her mind of course.)

'**I'll tell you when we meet.' **The voice chuckled.** 'But for now, let's just say that I am The Fate.'** Then the voice faded into nothing.

Oblivious to this silent conversation, the spectators complained and threatened Yubaba to let Chihiro go. Bo was the loudest, wailing and shouting.

"Why?' Chihiro thought, long after the voice faded. "Why would you do this to me?" a teardrop ran down her face.

* * *

"Because." A girl answered Chihiro's unasked question, thousand miles away in on a black bed, in a room where everything was black. "I really _am _The Fate."

* * *

**The Sequel is called**

**The Reasons Behind Nothingness**

**Thanks you .**


End file.
